


Hotel, Motel

by DeanAfterDark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Bottom Sam Winchester, M/M, Making Out, Making Out In The Shower, Pining, Rough Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Top Dean, Top Dean Winchester, Wincest - Freeform, motel sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark





	Hotel, Motel

Sam was sitting on his bed in the motel they were working on finding another case when the door swung open and Dean appeared   
"Oh hey where'd you go" Sam asks   
"Just out to the store to get some stuff" Dean says and drops a paper bag on the table by the door "What are you up to??"  
"Looking for another case"  
"What ya find"  
Strippers having been disappearing in Georgia, a rancher in Wyoming slaughtered all his cattle with an axe and a stake knife and drew symbols in there blood, and some mysterious monster has been terrorizing a small community in Illinois"  
"Ah Georgia!! Mud wrestling capital of the world"  
"That's Florida Dean"  
"Whatever bitch!! Anyways lets take the case in Wyoming   
"What!! Really!! Why??"  
"Because Sammy when a man in Wyoming suddenly goes berserk and slaughters all his cattle fir no apparent reason and then writes symbols in there blood there is something going on!! Besides i'm sure the missing strippers is a serial killer or something let the police or FBI handle it"  
"Yeah but"  
"No buts!!"  
"I'm sorry Dean It's just that Ya know i thought you'd like the case it involving strippers and all so that's why I..."  
Sam's talking is cut off when Dean grabs his and throws him farther on the bed and then his laptop onto the other bed 

"Dean what the??" Sam asks and then looks up at his older brother who has not only a wicked smile on his face but a glazed look on his eyes a look Dean has seen before in his dads eyes but only Dean isn't drunk  
"D-Dean Wh-What are Y-You D-Doing" Sam asks scared   
the smile remains on Dean's face but the look in his eyes are gone "I'm going to fuck you Sammy"  
"WHAT!!" Sam says alarmed   
"I'm going to fuck you Sammy!! And i'm going to fuck you good and hard!!"  
"W-Why??"   
"Because Sammy all my life!! All my life i've had to resist you but now with mom long dead and dad gone and out of our lives i don't have to!! And now i can finally do what i've always wanted to you!! I love you Sammy" Dean says and presses his lips to Sam's as he screams   
"Dean!! No!! Please stop this!!" Sam begs   
"No baby brother you want this"  
"No!! No i don't!!"  
Dean just smirks "Well that's not what your cock says" He says as he cups Sam's bulging cock through his jeans as his face turns bright red  
Dean looked at Sam "Hey, hey, hey!! There's no need to be embarrassed little brother i'm not gonna hurt you!! I just wanna show you that i love you and that i want to be with you!! Sammy i love you and not just as a little brother and if you say yes to me i'll take care of you and protect you and make sure no one hurts you" Dean says   
Sam looks up at Dean who has a kind smile on his face "Really!!" He says   
"Yes Sammy really" Dean says a plants a light kiss on Sam's cheek   
Sam smiles "Well in that case!!" He says as he pulls Dean on top of him and then the two start to kiss passionately   
Before there under the cover naked with Dean on top of Sam there rock hard cocks rubbing against each other   
"Tell big brother what you need Sammy" Dean says as he wraps his hands around Sam's stiff cock  
Sam looks down at his cock and then back up at Dean and his face turns bright red again   
Dean just smiles "Don't worry baby brother i got you!!" Dean says and then slinks beneath the covers and then Sam feels a warm and wet feeling around his cock as Dean begins to slowly suck it  
"Oh god Dean!!" Sam moans with pleasure and Dean sucks faster   
"Oh god Dean yes!!" and Dean goes more faster   
and the faster Dean sucks the more Sam moans with pleasure until Dean is sucking Sam's cock as fast as he can and Sam's eyes are practically in the back of his head   
"OH GOD DEAN YES!!!" Sam screams in passion and then orgasms and cums over Dean, himself, and the sheets and bed 

"God Dean!! That was amazing!!" Sam says panting hard   
"If you thought that was amazing just wait till i fuck you baby brother!!" Dean says and then gets out of the bed and walks to the table and opens the paper bag and brings out a tube of lube and then walks back to the bed and smiles when he does some is on all fours his ass in the air waiting for Dean's cock to enter his ass   
"Eager Sammy??" Dean asks as he gets on the bed  
"Yep" Sam says   
Dean smiles "Good!!" He says as he coats his cock with lube   
"Ready Sammy??" Dean asks   
Sam nods his head yes and Dean shoves his cock into Sam's ass without any preparation  
"OH GOD YES!!! YES DEAN YES!!" Sam says as Dean starts to fuck him   
"Ya like this Sammy?? You like having you big brother ram his cock in you ass??"  
"Yes!! Yes!!"  
"Good!! Now just relax and let big brother take acre of you"   
"Yes Dean"  
Dean just smiles and keeps fucking Sam 

After a long while the two finally reach the climax  
"Dean i gotta cum!!"  
"Just hold on baby brother i'm not ready"  
"Dean please!!"  
"Sammy!! Just wait for me i'm not ready yet"  
"But Dean"  
"Sammy you trust me don't you??"  
"Yes Dean i do"  
"Ok then!! Your doing good and it's not much longer"  
Sam nods his head yes and Dean kisses the back of his neck   
and a few minuets later it happens  
"OH GOD YES DEAN YES!!!" Sam says as he orgasms and cums   
"SAMMY YES!!" Dean says as he orgasms and cums   
and then they both fall into a sweaty, cum covered heap onto the bed  
"Were dirty" Dean says   
"Yes we are" Sam responds   
"I think we need a shower" Dean says smiling   
"I do to" Sam responds also smiling   
Dean than pulls his cock out of Sam's ass and grabs him and the two start to kiss passionately and the two stumble into the bathroom and turn on the shower where once in there they continue to make out   
"Dean??"  
"Yes Sam"  
"Fuck me in the shower please"  
"As you wish Sammy!!" Dean says and then happily obliges Sam 

Once there shower session is down they finally clean up and then get out and dry off and redress only putting on underwear and both climb into Dean's bed   
"Night Sammy i love you"   
"Night Dean i love you too"  
and then they both fall asleep in Dean's bed in each others arms  
When Sam wakes up the next morning he is still wrapped in Dean's arms  
"Good morning" Dean says and kisses Sam  
"Morning" Sam says back   
"We should get going we have a case to go to!!" Dean says   
Sam just kisses Dean back and then they both get out of bed shower, redress, pack all there stuff, check out and pack up the impala   
"Ready Sammy??" Dean asks   
"Yep" San says   
"Alright lets go!!" Dean says and kisses Sam   
Sam kisses Dean back and then he pulls out of the parking lot of the motel bound for there next case in the wide open space of Wyoming 

THE END


End file.
